A Blocky Anniversary (A Minecraft Fanfiction)
by QueenCollie
Summary: Steve is preparing the cake for Minecraft's Tenth Anniversary, however, things just got a little crazy with the ingredients. Also, Happy Tenth Anniversary, Minecraft!


**I do not own Minecraft.. Enjoy the story.**

_In the village.._

Steve is preparing a cake for Minecraft's Tenth Anniversary while humming to "Happy Birthday".

"Boy, oh boy! This cake is gonna be delicious!" Steve said, preparing the cake.

Steve added some wheat into the bowl, then some eggs and sugar, and last but not least, milk. After Steve mixed the ingredients in for the cake. Suddenly, Alex came to the house as she saw Steve making a cake.

"What are you making, Steve?" Alex asked.

"A cake." Steve replied.

"Nice work, Steve!" Alex cheered.

"Nice work? It's not ready yet!" Steve replied.

"Oh, right.." Alex said.

Steve looked at the mixture for the cake, and Steve thought the ingredients weren't enough.

"Hmmm.. This cake needs something.." Steve said, tapping his head.

Steve thought of what kind of new ingredient he would use for the cake.

"I got it! I will get some apples for the cake!" Steve called out.

"Apples? Are you sure this is enough?" Alex asked.

"Yep. I'm just gonna get some apples, then I will slice them with my sword!" Steve said.

"A sword? I don't think you can use a sword for slicing an apple." Alex replied.

Instead, Steve went to the forest to find two apples.

"Well, that went quick.." Alex sighed.

_At the forest.._

Steve is at the forest looking for two apples.

"Apples.. Apples.. I need apples.." Steve whispered.

When Steve found two apples on the ground, he picked them up, then went back to the village.

_Back at the village.._

Steve went back to the Villager's house just about to slice two apples with his sword, but then Alex stopped him.

"Hold on Steve. I got this." Alex said, about to slice the apples with a knife.

Alex skinned the two apples with the apple skinner and then sliced the apples up into tiny cubes with a knife.

"How did you slice them up into cubes? And where did you get the apple skinner?" Steve asked.

"First, I was trained to do that, and second, I got this apple skinner from the villagers when they first built them." Alex explained.

Steve puts the little cubed apple slices into the mixture, but something's missing.

"Steve, do you need something?" Alex asked.

"It's missing something.." Steve thought.

"What's missing?" Alex asked.

"Glowstone dust." Steve replied.

"Glowstone dust!? Who puts glowstone dust on the cake mixture!?" Alex yelled.

"Alex, don't yell. The glowstone dust can't be that bad, it is to add a little glow." Steve explained.

"_Here we go again.._" Alex thought.

Steve went outside, then went to the Nether to look for Glowstone to break.

_In the Nether.._

Steve is in the Nether world, looking for Glowstone block to break.

"Now, where could these glowing blocks be?" Steve asked himself, looking for the Glowstone blocks.

Before Steve started looking for the Glowstone, a Ghast shot a fireball at Steve, but then dodged it. Steve threw the fireball at the Ghast with his sword, then the Ghast dropped out a Nether Star, a Ghast tear, and some XP. Steve went towards the items, then picked it up. Suddenly, Steve saw the Glowstone blocks, then went by them. Steve punched the Glowstone blocks, then broke through. The Glowstone block now drops some Glowstone dust. Steve picked up the dust, then went back to the Nether portal.

_Back at the village.._

Steve went back inside the village house with the Glowstone dust and the Nether Star.

"Back so soon?" Alex asked.

"Yep! Got my Nether Star and my Glowstone dust!" Steve replied.

Alex shook when she saw the Nether Star in Steve's hand.

"Where did you get that Nether Star?" Alex asked.

"From the Ghast, of course!" Steve replied.

"Ghast?" Alex asked.

"Yep!" Steve said.

"Well, OK then.." Alex replied.

Steve adds the Glowstone dust onto the mixture, then broke the Nether Star into pieces, leaving dust. Steve adds the broken dusty Nether Star onto the mixture. But the last thing is missing, Potions..

"It needs one last thing.." Steve thought.

"What else do you want to put it? Gold? Diamond? Spider Eyes?" Alex asked.

"No! Not that! Potions!" Steve replied.

"Oh, Potions can work. As long as it is not poisonous or bad.." Alex said.

Steve went to the potion chest to find the potions he likes. Not much later, he found the Potion of Regeneration and the Potion of Luck, the colors of the potion will never mix into the mixture for Steve and Alex's cake. Steve added the two potions onto the cake mixture, then placed it onto the rack inside the furnace.

_Later.._

The cake is done, and when Steve gets the cake out, the mixture smelled like caramel mixed in with cinnamon apples. Steve added the white frosting onto the cake, then added diamond like sprinkles onto the frosted cake.

"Now we need candles.." Alex said.

"I got some!" Steve replied, with the candles in his hands.

Steve added the "1" and "0" candles next to each other onto the frosted cake. Then lights the two candles with his torch.

"The cake is ready!" Steve cheered.

"Let's set up the-" Before Alex finished her sentence, Steve tapped her shoulder and then they both looked as the village is already decorated with decorations.

"Well, time to celebrate!" Steve said as he took Alex outside.

_Outside of the village.._

Steve and Alex got out of the house and then they both saw the whole village decorated with banners and balloons, also confetti popper to increase the fun.

"Wow! This looks awesome!" Alex said.

"It sure is. But where is everybody?" Steve asked.

"Surprise!" All Minecraft Mobs cheered.

"Woah! You guys scared us!" Alex shook.

"Well, we just wanna let you know that it is Minecraft's Tenth Anniversary, so we decided to throw a birthday to the game!" Villager #5 said.

"Should we celebrate with singing Happy Birthday to Minecraft?" Steve asked.

"Yes!" Villager #12 replied.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Minecraft, Happy Birthday to you!" All Minecraft mobs singed as well as Steve and Alex.

"Now, let's Celebrate!" Wolfe cheered.

All Minecraft Mobs (and Steve and Alex) danced as C8-14's Mall plays onto the jukebox.

_The End.._

**And also, Happy Tenth Anniversary to Minecraft!**


End file.
